Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3p+3+p-7}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3p + p} + {3 - 7}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {4p} + {3 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4p} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $4p-4$